


Thank You

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [66]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Thank you.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.

“Hello, darling.” Magnus says softly as he sits down next to his fiancée who holds a picture frame in his hands. He holds it tightly, close to him as he stares at the happy smiling faces in the photo. It’s him, Izzy, and Jace when they were younger. All of them together after a hunt. They weren’t really supposed to take photos, a Shadowhunter thing but just this once their father made the exception. He was so kind back then, such a different person, now- he didn’t even come to the funeral. Alec knows he should let that go, it was so many months ago but for him it feels like yesterday.

“I love that picture.” Magnus says as he lets his hand gently rub across Alec’s cheek. He leans into the touch, closing his eyes briefly at the small comfort.

“Me too.” Alec whispers as he opens his eyes to meet Magnus’s. There’s a deep sadness there now that Magnus knows will never go away. Nothing will ever be the same, it will never be okay. ‘Never be okay.’ That’s what Alec says all the time and Magnus wants to rebuff it or to say something to change his mind but he knows that he can’t.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus says it with his eyes down on the picture. He’s said those words a lot but he needs to say them again because this was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, instead it’s filled with that bone numbing grief that never seems to really leave. “We were supposed to get married today.”

“I know.” Alec affirms, then, like he’s pushing all that pain away turns to Magnus with a smile. “You have your tux ready?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re getting married today, remember?”

“But, darling…” Magnus starts, confused.

“I know what I said before, but I love you Magnus and I want to marry you. It’s what Izzy would have wanted. You know that.” Alec says with a slight smile dipped in sadness at the mention of his now deceased sister.

“Yes, love, but is it what you want?”

 Alec looks down to the photograph briefly, at the smiling faces then back to his fiancée. A more genuine smile tugs at his lips as he says, “More than anything.”

 They lean in for a long lingering kiss before Magnus pulls back and starts muttering about how there’s so much to do in so little time. He walks off to find his tux, partly because he really does need to find it but also partly because he knows that Alec needs a moment. A moment which he uses to set the picture frame back up onto the coffee table and to look at it one last time before getting up to find his own suit.  Before he does though, he looks into the seemingly empty living room and whispers, “Thank you.”

 He follows Magnus’s lead and leaves the room, the picture of all three of them smiling at his retreating form.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for the way that I left things, but I hope that this gives some kind of ending to this series/blog that I have created.   
> ___  
> I have suffered so much loss and I did not handle it well. As I said, there are no excuses but I was and am in a bad place. In Alec's grief, just as in mine he deleted something good- which is why the blogs went away. It gives some conclusion, although not a happy one but when is life ever 'happy'?  
> \---  
> I dedicate this whole series and all the effort I put into it to Riley who was the best of us all, to Yvonne whose strength outmatched an army of thousands, and to the teacher who taught me to never be afraid to write.  
> I'll never forget you. All of you.  
> \---  
> And this experience, it's been wonderful.


End file.
